


Телефонный разговор

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Embedded Images, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: «Миш, я скучаю»
Relationships: Антон Арбузов/Михаил Бестужев (подразумевается)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2021





	Телефонный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 2480x3508px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/3c/AcpBGgYN_o.jpg)


End file.
